Cliffhangers Must Look Bisharp!
(Konoka grew worried) (Konoka): Hey, Asuna, do you think we should find Negi? (Asuna): Yes, I hope so. I hope he didn't get lost, or something. (Konoka): We better find him, soon! It's fun here, but I feel lonely. (Setsuna): I know what you mean... (Konoka held up a Poke Ball) (Konoka): Illumise, Unfezant! Come out! (Setsuna): You, too, Volbeat! (Their Pokemon come out) (Konoka): Guys, I want you to find Professor Negi. (Setsuna): We need to look for him. He's somewhere around here. (Unfezent): "Sure, and one question, who's Negi?" (The 3 Pokemon are confused) (Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna fell in a THUD) (Asuna): STUPID POKEMON! Do you even know who he is? (Volbeat & Illumise): "No." (Asuna): Red hair, glasses, with a white rat on his shoulder, and a small size. He's obviously lost, somewhere... (Unfezant): "Thanks!" (The Pokemon fly away, as Asuna is ragged) (Asuna): This sucks... Negi is far away, and I haven't even shown him what I caught! (Konoka): Don't be upset. You did well, catching your Darmanitan. (Asuna): Yeah, you're right... But it's not enough... (A whisper is heard) (Asuna): What was that? (Setsuna): Shh... It's a sound of crying... Come on... (Asuna, Setsuna, and Konoka crept off, heading to the bushes) (Whismur): "What will I do? Oh no, oh dear..." (The girls see a Whismur) (Asuna): Who's that Pokemon? (Konoka): I'll look in my cards, lets see... (Konoka finds the correct card) (Asuna, to Konoka): Since when do you have cards of Pokemon? (Konoka): I got them, on sale, when I bought one of my games. I knew they'd be useful for something. I have about a lot with me, but I haven't gotten the whole set, yet. (Setsuna): Miss Konoka, will you hurry up? (Konoka): ... Yeah... No... Uh, ah, here! I found it! Whismur, the Whisper Pokemon, they are easily startled and very timid that it cries loudly, then it falls asleep after it finishes crying due to exhaustion. (Setsuna): A Whismur? (Asuna): I hate to admit it, but its kinda cute! (Konoka): So, you want to catch it, now's your chance. (Asuna jumps out and holds up a Poke Ball) (Asuna, thinking): THIS TIME, I'm not stupid... I'll battle it with Darmanitan. (Whismur looks at Asuna) (Whismur jumps onto Asuna's arms, crying) (Asuna): HUH? (Konoka): It thinks your his mother... (Asuna): Yeah, but-. (Whismur is crying) (Asuna): Are you okay? Are you lost? (Whismur): "I want someone to be with... I want a trainer..." (Asuna): Huh? What is wrong? (Setsuna): I don't know... Maybe it's upset over the fact that it is lonely... (Konoka): Yeah? That's obviously... (Whismur continues to cry, as Asuna hugged it) (Asuna): How would you like to come with us? You can come with me, and we'll be able to use you, as a partner. You don't need to be lonely, Whismur... (Konoka, whispering to Setsuna): You think we should tell her that Whismur can evolve into a Loudred? It sort of suits her well. (Setsuna): She'll know, soon enough... (Asuna): Okay, Whismur. Wwanna go in? (Asuna, to Konoka): Hey, I forgot. In case I use Whismur, what moves does it do? (Konoka): Well, it does Hyper Voice and Screech. And it also has other moves... (Whismur): I can also do Flamethrower and Ice Beam... Does that help? (Konoka): It's impossible... but yes. (Setsuna): I thought Normal-types don't learn heavy attacks. (Asuna held her Poke Ball to Whismur) (Asuna): Okay, you want to come with? We'll only be here, until Konoka and Setsuna finds Negi. (Whismur): Sure. (Whismur hits the button) (Whismur goes in the Poke Ball) (Asuna giggles) (Konoka): Wow. And you didn't even have to battle it. (Asuna, smirking): Now, let's see Ayaka top me, since I have a NEW Pokemon! (Elsewhere, Sayo was sitting by the trees) (Sayo finds a dark rock) (Sayo, to Misdreavus): Hey, look, Misdreavus. (Misdreavus): It's a Dusk Stone... (Sayo gives Misdreavus the Dusk Stone) (Sayo): I'm going to find the others. I'll be back. (Sayo floats up to a tree) (the Dusk Stone starts to glow) (Misdreavus): Mis? ("Huh?") (Misdreavus begins to glow light blue, without Sayo noticing) WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: MAGIMUSSI (Sayo comes down, as she gave up) (Sayo): Hey, Misdreavus... (Sayo looked around) (Sayo sees a Mismagius) (Sayo): Oh, hello. Have you seen Misdreavus? (Mismagius): I AM her... (Sayo, sadl): No... I don't believe you... You don't look like her... unless... (Sayo gasps in amazement) (Sayo, surprised): You evolved? (Mismagius): Yes, I did! (Mismagius and Sayo hug and twirl together) (The scene becomes a bright pink, as cherry blossoms flutter down) (Unfezant, Volbeat, and Illumise return) (Konoka): What a break! Did you find them? (Asuna): Please say yes... (Unfezant): "Well... We found him, like you said, with a girl in a Ralts hairstyle... with a Gardevoir..." (Volbeat): "And another girl who is beautiful, with glasses and green hair..." (Illumise): "And another girl with a weird drink." (Konoka): Huh? that's... (Asuna): Bookworm... (Konoka): Haruna... (Setsuna): And Yue... (Asuna): Where are they? (Volbeat and Illumise): "Follow us!" (The Pokemon fly off, as the girls followed them) (Konoka): This must be big... (Asuna): Hopefully, Negi's going to be surprised. (Asuna, thinking): Wait... Ralts-hairstyle? (Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna arrive, seeing Negi with the others) (Asuna): Nodoka? (Nodoka): Oh, hey, Asuna. (Negi): Oh, Asuna. It's nice to see you. How did it go? (Asuna): Terrible. We had one disaster, after another, but we couldn't have done it, without our Pokemon. (Haruna): Us, too, but you don't hear US complaining. (Negi): So, Asuna, are those YOUR Pokemon? (Asuna, in disdain): No... (Konoka): The Illumise and Unfezant are mine, and the Volbeat is Setsuna's. (Chamo): WHOA! You mean you two caught a Pokemon, as well? (Asuna): Yeah! Take a look! (Asuna pulls out her Poke Balls) (Asuna): Come on out! (Asuna brings out Tepig, Darmanitan, and Whismur) (Konoka calls to Unfezant and Illumise) (Setsuna sends out Pawniard, as Volbeat flies by Pawniard) (Negi): Oh! How wonderful! You girls had such great Pokemon. (Haruna): That's nothing! Check this out! (Yue): Let's meet OUR friends. (Haruna brings our Ariados and Piplup) (Yue brings out Noctowl and Umbreon) (Nodoka brings out Espeon, as Gardevoir goes by Espeon) (Negi brings out Kirlia and Furret) (Konoka): Oh. They look so awesome. Pawniard, the Sharp Blade Pokémon. Pawniard's entire body is made of blades which it uses to inflict damage on its opponent. Unfezant, the Proud Pokémon and the evolved form of Tranquill. Male Unfezant threaten their opponents by swinging their heads. Female Unfezant's flying skills surpass that of male Unfezant. Volbeat, the Firefly Pokémon. Volbeat uses the designs on its tail for sketching and communicating with other Volbeat. Illumise, the Firefly Pokémon. Illumise uses Sweet Scent to lure in Volbeat, having them draw geometric patterns in the sky. Darmanitan, the Blazing Pokémon, and the evolved form of Darumaka. Darmanitan switches from Standard Mode to Zen Mode when it has little energy left. Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokémon. Normally, fire shoots out of Tepig's snout, but it shoots out smoke instead when it is feeling ill. Whismur, the Whisper Pokémon. Whismur can become so startled by the sound of its own crying, that it will continue to cry until finally falling asleep from exhaustion. (Haruna): I'm glad you liked it. (Asuna): You must have such great Pokemon here. (Chamo gets punched down by Darmanitan) (Darmanitan): "Stupid ermine!" (Chamo): GACK! CAN SOMEONE GIVE ME THE ANIMAL TREATMENT HERE? GAH, ANIMAL ABUSE! (Asuna): Darmanitan! Behave yourself! (Darmanitan): "Sorry..." (Negi): Chamo, are you okay? (Chamo): I feel bruised... (Chamo is in pain) (Asuna, smirking): Well, at least he'll shut up, for once. (Yue, sweatdropping): That was very rude of him. (Nodoka, sweatdropping): I know. (Konoka looked at Nodoka and Gardevoir) (Konoka): Wow... I never knew you were identical... (Nodoka, blushing): Well... It was a Ralts, when I had it... You say that I look like a Ralts? (Konoka): Yes. But your Gardevoir looks stunning... why I could be like that, so glamourous... (Setsuna blushes) (Setsuna imagines Konoka, looking like Gardevoir, with a wavy hairstyle) (Konoka, giggling): Gardevoir. (Setsuna gets a nosebleed) (Setsuna holds her nose) (Nodoka): Oh, what's wrong? (Setsuna turns away, as she was flushed, beet red) (Konoka): Obviously awkward, again... (Setsuna, thinking): I gotta catch Miss Konoka... What am I doing? Why'd you say that, Miss Konoka? (Setsuna then notices Pawniard who has fallen to his knees) (Setsuna): Something wrong? (Pawniard): "I feel heavy"... (Asuna): Huh? (Setsuna, to Pawniard): Do you feel sick? (Pawniard): "No." (Pawniard started to glow light blue) (Setsuna): Pawniard? (Nodoka): It's evolving! (Pawniard grows taller, its blades gets bigger and sharper, its body changes also and the top of its head turns into a gold, double-headed axe blade, as it evolves into Bisharp) (Bisharp): Bisharp! (Nodoka): It's a Bisharp! (Yue): How cool. (Chamo): Who knew the swordsgirl can have such a Pokemon? (Bisharp): "How do I look, Setsuna?" (Setsuna smiles) (Setsuna): Uh... Well, I can't hug you. You're very sharp. (Nodoka): 15 points. (Bisharp): "Aw, that's too bad." (Nodoka's Pokedex): Bisharp, the Sword Blade Pokemon and the evolved form of Pawniard. Bisharp are also territorial and belligerent, so they will fight to be the alpha of the pack. When a pack meets its prey, Bisharp performs the finishing attack. (Negi): Well, now that we're all here, what do you think we should do now? (Haruna): Well, why not rest here, and have a picnic? (Nodoka): OH! We didn't bring any food... (Yue): And Satsuki is far away... (Asuna): Aw, man... And I wanted a picnic, so badly! (Setsuna): Well, we can always traverse and find the others. (Asuna): No way! I'm find Ayaka. I'm going to rub it into her face, seeing my three Pokemon. WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: IT'S MISMAGIUS TO BE CONTINUED... Major events *Asuna catches a Whismur. *Sayo's Misdreavus evolves into Mismagius. *Setsuna's Pawniard evolves into Bisharp.